In some large data centers, servers are contained in multiple server racks. All servers in a given server rack communicate with the rest of the network via a switch that is also contained in the server rack (often referred to as a top-of-rack switch because it is commonly located in the top slot of the server rack). The top-of-rack switches of the server racks are then connected to a rack aggregation layer router, which serves as an ingress and egress point for network traffic traveling between the connected top-of-rack switches and a broader network. FIG. 2A depicts a diagram of an example system 200 with server racks and a rack aggregation layer router in such a configuration (prior art). The server racks 201A-B contain top-of-rack switches 210A-B, respectively. The top-of rack switches 210A-B contain multiple ports 212 directly connected to ports 232 of a rack aggregation layer router 230.